Mamá
by dokuji-san
Summary: este fic esta basado en la importancia que tienen nuestras madres y apesar de que algunos no las tienen a su lado la siguen amando de la misma forma


En el mercado de japon se encontraba una chica de cabello azul corto escojiendo entr miles de objetos hermosos mirando el que tenia en su mano de recha y luego el que tenia en su mano izquierda, sin poder decidir por uno

-hay por que diablos no encuentro el perfecto-se quejo al no saber cual era mejor

-este—señalo- no no mejor este –al ver algo mas bello

-hay no se señor usted que opina

-que los dos son hermosso asi que compra los dos- decía el dueño de la tienda con tono de fastidio porque hace mas de una hora se encontraba esperando que aquella chica escijiera algo para comprar

-no me ayude- dijo sarcásticamente

El señor solo bufo en forma de molestia. Despus de un rato akane Salio de la tienda de regalos porque ninguno la convencio asi que se fue a una floristería hay escijio una flor de todas las clases , una rosa, un clavel, una asucena, flor de liz, una margarita un clavel, asi tomo de todas las que se encontraban en aquella floristería, despues, le dijo al cajero que las envolviera todas juntar para asi forman un ramo, el lo hiso se las entrego despues de que canselo, salio del local con una hermosa sonrisa, luego entro a otro local, compro un porta retrato de maderea adornado de una manera sin igual, lo compro salio del local asi tomo rumbo al sur

Mientras tanto ranma se encontraba en una tienda de regalos, escojiendo uno perfecto, no tardo demasiado compro un peluche con unos cuantos chocolates un típico regalo muy lindo, lo compro y salio, llego a la casa de los tendón entro a la habitación que a el le correspondia, claro entro cautelosamente sin que notaran su presencia, tomo papel y lápiz comenzó a escribir.. al parecer se encontraba inspirado porque en menos de una hora logro escribir mas de 2 hojas y media, cuando termino guardo aquella carta en el regalo, luego Sali en busca de akane llego al parque "sakura" el lugar donde habien quedado en encontrarse.

despues de unos cinco minutos de caminar encuentra a akane entada en una banca con su mirada perdida llega donde ella, la saluda y se dirijen juntos a sierto lugar cuando llegaron akane saco el porta retrato de madera,estrajo de su bolsillo una foto sonde se encontraba ella y su madre cundo apenas era una bebe la coloco en el porta retratos, ranma también saca una foto suya, una pequeña foto la coloca en una de las esquinas del portarretrato.

-feliz dia de las madres aunque tu cuerpo no este presente para mi tu alma siempre lo estará—dijo akane al colocar el ramo de flores encima de la tumba de su madre y colocar el porta retrato, asi se le salio una lagrima de dolor, ranma lo noto asi que subio su braso en los hombros de su propetida y la atrajo hacia el como signo de apollo, ella solo lo abraso deramando sus lagrimas en la camisa de su prometido.

- lastimosamente no pude conocerla señora pero cuanto me ubiese encantado para que asi usted me ayudaba a conquistar a su hija pero ahora ya estamos comprometidos mañana es la boda y sabe que la felicito por tener a una hija tan linda y fuerte- dijo ranmacon sus ojor llorosos pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Akane se rio por lo que hiso ranma ya que hace poco se comportaba asi eso le gustaba bastante, despues de hablar un rato en aquella tumba, se fueron a la casa ranma entro tomado de la mano con akane, busco con rapidez, sin ayar nada, akane buscaba por otros lados pero ella si la encontró la abraso, le felicito dandelo un beso en la mejilla deceandole el mejor dia de su vida a su suegra la madre de ranma despues de un rato ranma las encontró al ver esa ecena tan linda con las dos mujeres de su vida corre y las abrasa, luego entrego aquel regalo que compro abraso y beso con todoas su fuerzas y con todo el cariño del mundo asu madre ella no sabia que hacer solo deramar lagrimas y besar mil bese la frente de su hijo este se avergonso al ver a akane ahí a su lado pero no dijo nada solo dejo que ella terminara de besarlo como un niño chiquito.

cuando la sra. saotome termino de besar a su hijo abrio aquel regalo, saco la carta y la leyo misntas leia salieron miles de lagrimas, porque en esa carta bia espresado todo el amor que sentia por su madre, le habia dado gracias a kami que la tenia asu lado porque el no era tan fuerte como akane para soportar esa perdida y tambien que lo perdonara si aveses era un terco obstinnado, que el la amaba por que ella lo apolla en cada momento en cada instante.

fin

Con esto solo quiero felitar a todas las madres por darnos la vida, por querernos, por cuidarnos y por luchar para que nosotros podamos salir a adelante con esperanza de hacer un futuro bueno que nos anime y que las enorgullesca a ellas a ellas que cambiaron todo por notrotos por hacer realidad los momentos felices que hemos vivido.

TE AMO MADRE Y A PESAR DE PELEAR SIEMPRE SERAS LAS QUEMAS QUIERO,porque tu sabes que me sucede sin nisiquiera decirte, sabes si estoy triste o alegre, porque me protejes ante todo, porque me enselas el camino del bien pero me das la libertad de seguirlo o no porque quieres lo mejor para mi porque a pesar que el mundo este encontra de nosotros tu lichas contra viento y marea para poder ser felices porque tu buscas la calma cuando hay tempestad pir eso TE AMO MADRE MIA .


End file.
